The Marauders and Lily watch the Philosopher's Stone film
by x-Potterhead-x
Summary: Moony, Padfoot and Prongs find some DVDs and with some help from Lily begin to watch the first film. I do not own Harry Potter and everything, so please don't hurt me!
1. The Room of Requirement

**_Ay up, guys! You have no idea how disappointed I am that I had to take down my reading the Harry Potter stories. However! I have found (hopefully) a loophole! I have been thinking (dangerous for me) about the Marauders (minus Peter because it is difficult fitting him in with the other three and Lily) watching the Harry Potter films! I know that it is a bit different but technically I wouldn't be in any trouble with copyright, I think? So yeah, hopefully I won't get a scary message, so hope you like it._**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED. NO RIGHTS GO TO ME, THEY GO TO JK ROWLING. SO PLEASE DON'T SEND ME ANY SCARY MESSAGES OR HURT ME!**

* * *

It was the Christmas holidays and Remus, Sirius and James were trying to run across the seventh floor corridor away from Filch with help from the Marauder's Map.

"We need somewhere to hide," said Sirius. Suddenly, they saw a door melt open. They ran inside and shut the door.

They breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shame that Wormtail had to go home for the Christmas holidays," said Remus. "This is the Marauders minus one."

They sat for a few minutes in silence.

"Wouldn't it be great if we had a look at what our lives would be like in the future?" said James.

"It's easy to do that," said Remus. "Go and see Professor Trelawney."

Suddenly they saw eight boxes fall to the floor in front of them. A little after, a television landed against a wall in the room.

"Wh-what?" said James. "Remus, you took Muggle Studies. What is this?"

"Well, that is a television it's something you watch shows on," said Remus. "The other boxes, I am not sure. Who is someone who is Muggle-born?"

"Evans, obviously," said James. "Remus, you have to go ask her and tell her to come."

"Why can't you go ask her?" said Remus.

"Because she doesn't hate you," said James.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Lily was sat doing her holiday homework. Remus ran in.

"What do you want?" asked Lily.

"Lily, you know how you are Muggle-born?" said Remus.

"Yeah," said Lily.

"Well, we have found this room, and there is a television and eight boxes and we have no idea what they are," said Remus. "So we need your help."

"I am not going to go to this ridiculous room and watch television with you," said Lily. "Especially if Potter will be there."

"Lily," said Remus. "Think about it from an educational point of view. You could teach us something new."

"OK," said Lily. "So where is this room?"

Sirius and James looked up as she entered the room.

"What is it then?" asked Lily.

She looked at the eight small boxes. She frowned at the boxes.

"Are you related to a Harry?" asked Lily.

"Nope," said James.

"Well," said Lily. "These seem to be a series called Harry Potter. Considering how much this boy age throughout the front covers they are in the order "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone", "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets", "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" and then "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", which are split into two parts. These are films."

"What are they?" asked Sirius.

"They are fictional shows that are shown on a television screen like that one, but they go on for a couple of hours," said Lily. "Right, now you know, I'm going back to the common room."

"Oh, come on," said Remus. "You know you want to watch them with us. Plus we don't know how to work these VDVs."

"DVDs," corrected Lily. "You are hopeless, I will watch the first one with you, how bad can it be?"


	2. 3 wizards, a witch, and a motorbike

**_This is the first scene with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid. Hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING. DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!**

* * *

The Marauders read the Privet Drive sign.

"That's where my sister's boyfriend lives!" gasped Lily.

"That's Dumbledore!" said Sirius, smiling. "What is he doing on a Muggle street?"

**Dumbledore turns off the streetlights with his Deluminator.**

"What was that? I want one!" said James.

Dumbledore looks down at the tabby cat and watched the cat transform into Professor McGonagall.

"Amazing, they look like the real people!" gasped James.

**"Are the rumours true, Albus?"**

"What rumours?" said James.

**"The good. And the bad."**

**"And the boy?"**

**"Hagrid is bringing him."**

"What on earth has happened?" asked Sirius, as McGonagall was talking.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life."**

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**They watch a motorbike fly out of the sky.**

"I want one!" said Sirius. "Is that Hagrid?" He began to laugh.

**"No problems, I trust, Hagrid?"**

"Could that be Harry?" asked James pointing to the bundle in Hagrid's arms.

**"They are the worst Muggles imaginable. They really are."**

**"The only family he has."**

"So where am I?" asked James.

**"This boy will be famous."**

"Why?" asked James.

"Well, hopefully we will find out," said Lily.

"Maybe you... never mind," said Remus.

Dumbledore place a letter down on top of Harry on top of the doorstep of the house.

Lily gasped.

"But how do you know the Dursley family?" Lily asked James. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hagrid, why are you crying?" sighed Lily.

**"It's not really goodbye after all."**

"Too right!" smiled James.

**"Good luck, Harry Potter."**

**The camera moves on to the scar.**

"Merlin!" gasped Lily. "What's that?"

"It looks like a curse scar," said Remus.

"Who's that?" asked Sirius, noticing the ten year old Harry.

"Must be Harry about ten years later," replied Remus.

Lily paused the telly when the screen showed Harry ten years later.

"What happened?" asked James. "It has frozen!"

"It's fine, I paused the film," said Lily. "So what happened here?"

"It appears that my son has been given to your sisters boyfriend," said James.

"But who is the mother?" asked Sirius.

"No clue," said James.

"Shall we continue?" asked Lily.

"Why not?" said Remus.

Lily pressed play on the remote control.


	3. 36 Presents

**_Here is the next chapter, which is called 36 Presents. Hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

**"Up. Get up. NOW!"**

"That's my sister!" gasped Lily. "Why is she knocking on the door of a cupboard?"

**Harry sits up in the cupboard and puts on his glasses.**

"He has my glasses!" smiled James.

"Why is he sleeping in a cupboard?" asked Lily.

**Dudley jumps up and down on the stairs making dust fall down on Harry's head.**

"What a brat," said Sirius.

**"Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo!"**

**Dudley pushes Harry back into his cupboard.**

"Why did he do that?" sighed Lily, not twigging on to her relation to James.

"Cause he is a brat?" suggested Sirius.

**"Here he comes, the birthday boy!"**

"Bet he is spoiled," said Lily.

**"Cook breakfast and try not to burn anything."**

"What?" exclaimed Lily. "He only looks about ten!"

**"Yes, Aunt Petunia."**

"No, no, Aunt Petunia!"

Lily paused it again.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Lily. "Harry just called Tuney Aunt!"

"Nice one, James!" grinned Sirius.

"We got married _and _had a son?" groaned Lily.

"You came around after all!" laughed Remus.

"I can't believe it," Lily said, putting her head in her hands. "Remus, press the button with the triangle facing to the right."

Remus looked at the remote control and pressed the right button.

**"Hurry up! Where is my coffee, boy?"**

"Making coffee?" gasped Lily. "He could burn himself!"

**"Yes, Uncle Vernon."**

"No, Uncle Vernon," cried Sirius.

"Looked like she did marry that idiot after all," said Lily.

**"How many are there?"**

**"36."**

"Thirty six?" exclaimed Lily.

**"But last year I had 37!"**

"Oh, diddums," said Remus.

**"I don't care how big they are!"**

Lily rolled her eyes.

**"When we go out, we'll buy you two new presents!"**

"Don't encourage him!" sighed Lily.

**The Dursleys and Harry walk up to the car and Vernon stops Harry.**

"I'm warning you now, boy. Any funny business, anything at all, you won't have any meals for a week! Now get in!"

"No meals?" gasped Lily and James.

"Bet there will be funny business though," said Sirius.

Lily paused the film.

"I am worried about the punishment for any 'funny business' that goes on at the zoo," muttered Lily.

"Come on, Lily, you are such a pessimist," sighed James. "What can possibly go wrong?"


	4. The Zoo Issue

**_This chapter is called The Zoo Issue. I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING SO PLEASE DON'T BOMBARD ME WITH COPYRIGHT ISSUES!**

* * *

**There are children all running around in school uniform.**

"What posh uniform," said Sirius. "It's more posh than our uniform!"

**The Dursleys and Harry all look at the snake.**

**"Make it move!"**

"Say please!" scolded Lily.

**"Move!"**

"Easier said than done," said Remus.

**"MOVE!"**

**"He is asleep!"**

"You tell him, Harry!"

**"He's boring."**

"He is a bit like you, Padfoot," said James. "Very easily bored."

**"Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, watching people pressing their ugly faces in on you."**

"Harry has gone crazy," said Sirius.

"It's as if he is a Parselmouth," said Remus.

**The snake winks at Harry.**

**"Can you hear me?"**

**The snake nods.**

"Merlin, he is a Parselmouth. But how?"

"No idea," said Lily.

**"Do you talk to people often?"**

"Nope, because not many people can talk to snakes," said Remus.

**"You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family? I see, that's me as well, I never knew my parents either."**

James and Lily sighed miserably.

**"Mummy! Dad, come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!"**

"Don't push him!" cried Lily.

**The glass vanished and Dudley falls into this tank.**

The Marauders and Lily burst out laughing.

"Let's face it, he deserved it," said Sirius. "And I think Harry thought so too."

**The snake escapes and turns towards Harry.**

**"Thanksssss..."**

**"Any time!"**

**Dudley stands up to get out of the tank but the glass comes back.**

James and Sirius cracked up and Remus smiled.

**"My darling boy! How did you?"**

Lily smiled but her smile soon faded.

"Look at Vernon's face," she said. "I hope he doesn't get hurt."

**The Dursleys get into the house and Vernon grabs Harry by his hair.**

"Don't hurt him!" gasped Lily.

**"What happened?"**

"Accidental magic!" said Remus.

**"One minute the glass was there and then it was gone, it was like magic!"**

"That's because it was magic, Harry!" said James.

"Shame he mentioned the M word," said Lily.

Harry is shoved into his cupboard.

**"There's no such thing as magic!"**

"Um, yeah there is!" said James.

"Yeah, but would he really be told that?" asked Lily. "My sister doesn't want to be associated with me or anything related to magic. She thinks I am a freak. It doesn't matter, honestly." She noticed the sympathetic looks.

Lily paused it again.

"So looks like Harry had quite a time at the zoo," said Remus.

"It's not his fault though, it was all accidental. He was angry at Dudley for shoving him!" said James.

"I wonder when he gets his letter," said Sirius thoughtfully.

"Probably around now," said Lily. "Shall we continue?"


	5. The Letter Interceptions

_**I am sorry about the late updating; I have been really busy recently because we have been preparing ourselves for our holiday. Anyway, this is based on Harry getting his letters; therefore I am going to call it the "Letter Interceptions".**_

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING.**

* * *

**Letters are being delivered by owl into the Dursley household and Harry goes to pick up the letters.**

"The owls need to be more careful, Muggles will get suspicious," said Lily.

**Harry walks into the kitchen looking at his letter and gives the other letters to Uncle Vernon.**

**"Oh, Marge is ill, ate a funny whelk."**

"I hate her," said Lily.

**"Dad, Harry's got a letter!"**

"That's Harry's!" shouted James.

**"Yours? Who would be writing to you?"**

"Hogwarts!" said the Marauders.

**The Dursleys all look at Harry visibly scared.**

"Dudley knew too!" gasped Lily.

**More letters appear on the doormat and Uncle Vernon rips them all up. Harry is playing with some horses in his cupboard when he hears a drilling. Harry peers out of his cupboard and sees him drilling the letterbox shut.**

**"No more mail through this letterbox."**

"But that probably means that the letters will be outside the door instead," said Remus.

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are outside the house as Uncle Vernon sets off for work. Uncle Vernon notices lots of owls on his car.**

**"Shoo!"**

"Yeah, like that will work," said Sirius.

**Aunt Petunia notices more letters outside the door.**

"You see?" said Remus. "They just won't give up. Not on this sort of thing."

**In the living room, Harry looks around the doorway to the living room. Uncle Vernon is burning Harry's letters. He holds up one, smirking at Harry as he puts it in the fire.**

"What a git," said James.

**In the morning the Dursleys are sat in the living room and Harry is handing out biscuits.**

**"Fine day, Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week."**

"There is no post on Sunday," laughed Lily. "I don't think it will apply in the wizarding world though."

**"There is no post on Sunday?"**

**"Right you are, Harry! No blasted letters today, no sir! Not one single bloody letter, not one!"**

**Harry sees an owl flying past the window and he looks out of the window. Many owls are in the front garden, on the car and on the roof of the Dursley house.**

"Wicked," said Sirius.

**"No, sir. Not one blasted, little –"**

**A letter hits Uncle Vernon on the nose.**

Lily started laughing.

**The room starts vibrating and letters start flying out of the fireplace.**

Everyone started laughing.

"I bet that was Professor Flitwick's idea!" giggled Lily.

**Harry started jumping up in the air trying to grab a letter. He catches one and clambers over the sofa.**

**"Give me that! Give me that letter!"**

"Go, Harry!"

**Uncle Vernon grabs Harry and pulls him away.**

"Hey!" shouted James.

**"That's it! We're going away! Far away, where they can't find us!"**

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?"**

"Yes, he has," said Sirius seriously _**(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist putting that pun in! This will be the only time, I swear!").**_

**The screen shows a picture of a shack on some rocks.**

"I hope he didn't stay there," said Lily.

**They see a camera zoom in on a drawing on the floor that Harry was drawing.**

"Was that supposed to be a birthday cake drawing?" asked James.

**"Make a wish, Harry."**

**He blows on the drawing.**

"Appears so," said Remus.

**The door suddenly shakes in the doorframe. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia walk slowly down the stairs.**

**"Who's there?"**

"Five Galleons on Hagrid," said James.

**The door falls down on to the floor. The Dursleys all scream and Harry hides behind a wall.**

**"Sorry about that."**

**Hagrid puts the door back on to the frame.**

Everyone smiled.

**"I demand you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering!"**

**He starts moving towards Vernon and Petunia.**

**"Dry up, Dursley, you great prune!"**

**He twists the rifle up and shoots it through the ceiling.**

**He looks at Dudley.**

**"Well, I haven't seen you since you were a baby, Harry, but you're a bit more along that I expected, especially in the middle."**

James laughed.

"Wrong kid."

**"I-I-I-I'm, I'm not Harry."**

**"I-I am."**

**"Well of course you are!"**

"Obviously," said Lily. "He looks like Potter!"

**Hagrid hands Harry a birthday cake, which says "Happee Birthdae Harry" on it.**

"That's nice!" smiled Lily.

**"Thank you!"**

**"Well, it's not every day a young man turns eleven now, is it, eh?"**

**Hagrid sets up a fire with his umbrella.**

**"Excuse me, but who are you?"**

**"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Of course, you will know all about Hogwarts."**

"Nope," said Sirius.

**"No? Blimey, Harry, don't you know where your mum and dad learned it all?"**

**"Learned what?"**

**"You're a wizard, Harry."**

**"I'm a what?"**

"That was my reaction," laughed Lily.

**"A wizard. And a thumpin' good one, I'd wager, once they train you up a bit."**

**"You must have made a mistake. I can't be a wizard. I mean, I'm just Harry. Just Harry."**

**"Well, Just Harry, have you ever made anything happen? Something you may find strange, when you're angry or scared?"**

"The snake comes to mind," said Sirius.

**Hagrid gives Harry his letter.**

**"Dear Mr Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"**

**"He will not be going, I tell you! We told you when we took him in we will put a stop to all this rubbish!"**

**"You knew. You knew all along and you never told me!"**

**"Well, of course we knew. What with my perfect sister being who she was. Our parents were so proud when she got her letter. We have a witch in the family, isn't it wonderful? Of course I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a freak."**

Lily looked down at her lap and Sirius put a hand on her shoulder.

**"And then she met that Potter and then they got married and had you and we knew that you would be just the same, just as abnormal. And then, if you please, she got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

Lily sighed; glad that Petunia's speech was over. She found it quite sad that this actress was so good at playing her sister.

**"You told me that my parents died in a car crash!"**

**"A car crash? A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?"**

James and Lily both stiffened. They didn't like the thought that they were killed and Harry was left with such horrid people and Petunia and her husband lied about how they died.

**"This is an outrage! A scandal!"**

"Too right," said Remus.

**"He will not be going!"**

**"And I suppose a great Muggle like you is going to stop him, are you?"**

**"Muggle?"**

"He really knows nothing!"

**"This boy has had his name down since he were born! He is going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world and he will be under the finest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen. Albus Dumbledore."**

**"I will not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach him magic tricks!"**

"Ouch," said Sirius.

**Hagrid points his umbrella at Uncle Vernon.**

**"NEVER – INSULT – ALBUS – DUMBLEDORE – IN – FRONT – OF – ME!"**

**He notices Dudley eating Harry's cake. Hagrid points the umbrella at Dudley's bottom and gives him a pig's tail. The Dursleys all scream and run upstairs.**

Lily paused the film to give them all a chance to laugh and calm down again.

"Ready to start again?" asked Lily, trying to calm down.

Remus, Sirius and James all nodded. She pressed the play button.

**"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention that at Hogwarts. Strictly speaking, I'm not supposed to do magic."**

**"Ok."**

**Hagrid checks a watch.**

"I bet they're late," said Lily.

**"Bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you'd rather stay, of course."**

**Harry looks back upstairs at the Dursleys and then at the doorway and then walks towards Hagrid.**

"Good idea," said James.

Lily paused the DVD.

"Well, he finally got his letter," she said.

"Is everyone ready to w –" James began before he was cut off by a...

**_BANG._**


	6. The Golden Trio

_**I came up with this idea while I was writing The Letter Interceptions chapter. I decided that it was about time that I brought in the Golden Trio. I could make the storyline of how Ron being poisoned was still affecting him after he came out of the hospital wing from the sixth film (for example, when he was making it snow). So, fingers crossed that you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING.**

* * *

**BANG.**

"Oh, Merlin! What was that?" gasped Lily.

Suddenly they heard bickering from the corner of the room. They all turned around and noticed a tall boy with ginger hair, a girl with brown hair and a boy with untidy hair, round glasses and a thin lightning shaped scar on his forehead, all of them no older than sixteen or seventeen.

"Honestly, Ronald, this has all started since you came out of the hospital wing!" said the girl with brown hair.

"It's not my fault that Romilda Vane put such strong love potion in those chocolates!" argued the boy with ginger hair.

The other boy rolled his eyes and then suddenly noticed the four other Gryffindors sat on the chairs in the room. His mouth fell open and he tapped his two friends on the shoulders. They both looked at Harry and then turned to where he was looking. Their mouths also dropped open and started to edge towards the Marauders and Lily.

"What?" said the three new people in the room, staring at them in shock.

"What?" replied Lily, Remus, Sirius and James in a similar state of shock.

"Who are you?" asked Sirius.

"Um, well," said the ginger-haired boy, trying to find the right words.

"We know who you two are," said the girl, trying to calm herself down, pointing at Remus and Sirius. "Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

Remus and Sirius' mouths both fell open.

"Remus, you were our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in our third year at Hogwarts," she said.

"Congratulations, Professor Moony!" smiled Sirius.

"And Sirius, well, that's a long story. I guess it will all be explained. We met you in our third year too. Let's just say towards the end of our third year we helped you escape on a stolen hippogriff."

Sirius blinked in surprise, not sure if he wanted to know more.

"Well, who are you?" asked James.

"Well, I'm Hermione," said the girl. "Hermione Granger."

"Granger?" said Remus. "I've never heard of that surname before."

"I'm Muggle-born," explained Hermione.

"And I'm Ron –" began the next boy.

"Weasley," finished Lily. "Of course, anyone could tell by your hair."

The other boy seemed to have lost his voice as he kept his eyes on Lily and James.

"Mum? Dad?" whispered the black haired boy. He appeared to be trying to keep his tears back.

"Harry," said Lily and James together.

"Yes," said Harry. "You're right."

"You look so much like James," sighed Remus. "Except for your eyes. You have –"

"My mum's eyes," finished Harry.

"Sorry about the hair, Harry," said James. "I know it's quite hard to control."

A silence fell through the room when suddenly drops of white started falling from the ceiling.

"Ron, stop it, you're making it snow!" snapped Hermione.

"I'm sorry," protested Ron. "I'm trying!"

Ron went into a brief description on why it was snowing and then the silence fell again.

"So that's probably how we have come here," Ron finished.

"Why have you got a television in here?" asked Hermione.

Then Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all began to explain what was happening to them that day.


	7. From The Leaky Cauldron to Gringotts

"So what is the next thing that will happen, Harry?" asked Remus.

"Do you meet me?" questioned Ron.

"No," replied Harry. "I go to Diagon Alley and get my stuff."

"Shall we carry on then?" asked Lily.

"Uh, yeah ok," said Harry, not used to the idea of talking to his late mother.

**_"All students must be equipped with – one standard size 2 pewter cauldron and they may bring if they desire, an owl, a cat or a toad. Can we buy all this in London?"_**

"If you know where to go," said James.

**_"If you know where to go."_**

"Shut it, Potter," said Lily. Harry, Ron and Hermione all smiled at each other.

**_"Hagrid! Usual I presume?"_**

**_"No thanks, Tom. I am on official Hogwarts business. I'm helping young Harry here buy his new school supplies."_**

**_"Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter."_**

"Silence," laughed Sirius.

**_"Welcome back, Mr Potter. Welcome back."_**

**_"Doris Crockford, Mr Potter. I can't believe I am meeting you at last."_**

"She's a little strange, Doris Crockford," said Ron. Hermione hit him around the head.

**_"H-Harry P-P-Potter. "Can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am t-to meet you."_**

"He seems nice," said Lily. "I feel sorry for him because of his stutter." Harry growled.

"Leave it," Hermione whispered to him. "Later."

**_"Hello, Professor, I didn't see you there. Harry, this is Professor Quirrell, he will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."_**

**_"Nice to meet you."_**

"Why did he not shake your hand?" asked James.

"Again, you'll see," said Harry.

**_"Fearfully, fascinating subject. N-not that y-you'll n-n-need it, eh, Potter?"_**

**_"Well, must be going. Lots to buy."_**

**_"Goodbye."_**

"Must be nice, being famous," said Sirius.

"Not really," said Harry.

**_"See, Harry? You're famous!"_**

**_"But why am I famous, Hagrid? All those people back there. Why is it that they know who I am?"_**

**_"I am not sure whether I should be the one to tell you that, Harry."_**

"That's terrible!" said Lily. "You didn't know why you were famous and Hagrid didn't exactly help."

"It wasn't helpful," said Harry. "But look at the effects on these bricks! They were amazing!"

**_"Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley."_**

"Awesome," breathed Hermione.

**_"That's where you will get your quills and your ink. And there are all of your bits of bobs you'll need for doing your wizardry."_**

"Your face, Harry!" laughed Ron.

**_"Wow, look at it! The new Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest model yet!"_**

James and Sirius' mouths dropped open. Remus rolled his eyes.

**_"But Hagrid, how am I to pay for all of this? I haven't any money."_**

"With Mr Rich Boy over there, you have nothing to worry about," said Remus. James rolled his eyes.

**_"There's your money! Gringotts the Wizarding Bank. Ain't no safer place, not one. Except perhaps Hogwarts."_**

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, all thinking about the obstacles that they had faced when they were in their first year to get to the Philosopher's Stone where Harry was almost killed by Voldemort and Ron was almost killed by the chess pieces, and the troll that they faced in that same year where Hermione was almost killed and when Quirrell jinxed his broomstick and almost bolted him off his broom.

They also thought about what happened in their second year, with the attacks on the Muggle-borns where Hermione almost died if it wasn't for the mirror and Colin almost died if it wasn't for his camera and Justin almost died if it wasn't for Sir Nicholas and even Mrs Norris didn't die thanks to Moaning Myrtle and when Harry and Ginny almost died, Ginny because of the diary and Harry because of the Basilisk.

They thought about their third year when Harry fell off his broom because of the Dementors and when Sirius, although he was innocent, managed to get into Hogwarts and when Harry, Ron and Hermione were almost killed by Remus when he forgot to take his Wolfsbane Potion, even though it wasn't his fault.

They thought about their fourth year, and the imposter in Hogwarts and how Harry was almost killed three times in that year. And then, finally, in their fifth year where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny duelled the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries and Sirius was killed. And then the sixth year had started. Ron had already been poisoned, what would the rest of the year bring?

"Yeah, very," said Ron.

**_In Gringotts and Harry and Hagrid are walking to a desk. Harry looks at the goblins_**

**_"Hagrid? What exactly are these things?"_**

"Goblins!" smiled James. "They aren't very nice, don't appreciate whistling."

**_They're goblins Harry. Clever as they come the goblins, but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stay close. Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal"_**

**_The goblin leans forward. _**

**_"And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?"_**

**_"Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere."_**

Hermione smiled fondly.

**_"Ha! There's the little devil. Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about the You- Know- What in vault you know which."_**

**_"Very well."_**

"And there is the inquisitive look," sighed Ron.

James whispered something to Sirius and Remus.

"We'll be right back," said James and he, Sirius and Remus walked off. Lily sighed and paused the DVD.

"Where are they off to?" asked Hermione.

"Knowing them, probably planning something illegal," said Lily.


	8. The Boy Who Lived

Soon after, James, Sirius and Remus returned with a young witch a wizard who both had red hair. They both looked a little hesitant.

"I wish you could just tell us what we are doing here, James," said the witch. Suddenly, Harry, Ron and Hermione both widened their eyes when they noticed that the witch and wizard both had ginger hair.

"Bloody hell," said Ron. "Is this actually happening?"

"Are you one of our kids?" asked the girl who was obviously Molly Weasley.

"Yes, I am Ron," said Ron. "This is Harry and Hermione, my two friends."

"And, um," added the young wizard who was definitely Arthur Weasley. "Do we have any other children?"

"Yes, a few," squeaked Hermione, not sure if they were ready to hear about the six other children, particularly Fred and George.

"What do you mean by 'a few'?" asked Molly.

"I am sure that you will find out later," said Harry.

"What's that?" asked Arthur, pointing to the scar on Harry's forehead, which was showing because of his untidy hair.

"Uh, nothing," said Harry quickly, hastily hiding it with his fringe.

"Also, what is that?" Arthur asked excitedly, pointing at the picture on the screen.

And then, Hermione began to explain the TV and about the discs.

Later on, they began to settle down.

"So, shall we continue?" asked Sirius.

"OK," replied Lily, pressing the play button.

**_A cart arrives at a vault._**

**_"Vault 687."_**

"My vault," said Harry.

**_"Lamp please. Key please."_**

**_A door opened as the camera focusing on all of the money in the vault._**

**_"Didn't think your parents would leave you with nothing now, would you?"_**

Harry stole a glance at Ron, who was staring wistfully at the money in the vault.

**_"Vault 713."_**

**_"What's in there, Hagrid?"_**

**_"Can't tell you, Harry. Hogwarts business, it's very secret."_**

"You can't tell the most inquisitive boy in Hogwarts that!" exclaimed Lily.

**_"Stand back!"_**

**_The goblin runs his finger down the door which opens and shows and small package wrapped in paper._**

**_"Best not to mention this to anyone, Harry."_**

"And yet you come to Hogwarts and tell us," said Hermione. Lily rolled her eyes.

**_Harry and Hagrid walk through the street. Harry looks at his list._**

**_"I still need… a wand."_**

**_"Well you want Ollivander's, ain't no place better. Why don't you go along there and wait? I have one more thing to do. I won't be long."_**

**_Harry walked into the shop to notice no one appeared to be there._**

**_"Hello? Hello?"_**

**_Ollivander suddenly slides along into view on a ladder._**

Ron jumped. "Bloody hell," he exclaimed.

"Language!" said Molly and Hermione together, then laughed at the fact that they said it at the same time.

"Um, yes Mum," said Ron.

**_Harry jumped._**

**_"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr Potter. Seems only yesterday that your mother and father were here buying their first wands."_**

Lily and James smiled at their mention.

**_Harry is handed a wand._**

**_"Here you are. Well give it a wave."_**

**_Harry waves the wand and a load of wand boxes shoot off the wall._**

"Nope," said Hermione.

**_"Apparently not."_**

"You think?" said Ron.

**_"Perhaps this?"_**

**_Harry waves the wand and a glass lampshade smashes._**

"Nope," said Ron.

**_"No, no. Definitely not. No matter."_**

**_Ollivander looks at a wand and then looks at Harry._**

**_"I wonder…"_**

"Wonder what?" asked Sirius.

**_He walks forward and passes a wand to Harry. Harry glows and his hair ripples slightly and the lights flicker._**

Remus, Sirius and James all clap.

**_"Curious. Very curious."_**

**_"I am sorry, but what's curious?"_**

**_"I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr Potter. It turns out the phoenix, whose tail resides in this wand, gave another. Just one other. It's curious that you are destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."_**

Everyone's mouths except for Harry, Ron and Hermione's fell open.

**_"And who owned that wand?"_**

**_"We do not speak his name."_**

"Why not?" asked Sirius, James and Remus.

"Voldemort," said Harry. The Weasleys all flinched. He sighed.

**_"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it is very clear that we will see great things from you. After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things. Terrible. Oh yes, but great."_**

"Definitely, absolutely horrid," said James.

**_There is a tap on the window._**

**_"Harry? Harry! Happy Birthday!"_**

**_The screen shows Harry's snowy owl._**

**_"Wow."_**

"Aw, she is gorgeous," said Lily. "What's her name?"

"Hedwig," said Harry.

"I recognise that name," said Lily.

"Yeah," said Remus. "It's in A History of Magic."

"Are you two the only ones who have read A History of Magic?" asked Sirius.

"No," said Hermione. "Because I have."

**_Harry and Hagrid are sat in a restaurant._**

**_"Are you alright, Harry? You seem very quiet."_**

**_"He killed my parents didn't he? The one who gave me this."_**

**_He pointed at his scar._**

**_"You know, Hagrid. I know you do."_**

**_"First of all, understand this, Harry, it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some go bad and a few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can ever be. And his name was V… his name was V."_**

**_"Maybe you could write it down?"_**

**_"No, can't spell it."_**

"Really?" laughed Remus.

**_"All right. Voldemort."_**

"I knew you could be the only one who could get him to say his name," laughed Ron.

**_"Voldemort?"_**

**_"Shh!"_**

Harry rolled his eyes.

**_"It was dark times, Harry. Dark times. Voldemort was gathering some followers. Brought them over to the dark side."_**

A cloaked figure opened a door to a house.

**_"Anyone who stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him."_**

They watch Lily turn away from Voldemort hiding Harry in her arms.

**_"But nobody lived once he decided to kill them."_**

Lily closed her eyes as she heard the Lily on the screen let out a piercing scream as she was killed. Remus put a hand on her shoulder.

**_"Nobody, not one. Except you."_**

Everyone's mouths, again, except for Harry, Ron and Hermione's fell open.

"You lived?" gasped James. Harry nodded.

**_"Me? Voldemort tried to kill me?"_**

**_"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse at that."_**

"It's a curse scar?" gasped Lily.

"Yup," said Harry.

**_"What happened to Vol- to You-Know-Who?"_**

**_"Well, some say he died."_**

"Rubbish," said Ron.

**_"Codswallop in my opinion. No. I reckon he's still out there, too tired to carry on. But there is one thing for certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous. That's why everyone knows your name. You are the Boy Who Lived."_**

Lily paused the DVD.

"Well, at least now you know," she said. "So what comes next?"

"So, I get all of my stuff so now I guess it's time for the train and meet Ron and Hermione," said Harry, smiling.

"Right," said Lily. "Shall we continue?"


	9. Platform 9 and 34

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING. THERE IS ALSO A MENTION OF CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY IN THE BOOK. AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN IT OR ANYTHING RELATED. ALL OF THOSE RIGHTS GO TO ROALD DAHL.**

"So, time for the next part," said Lily. She pressed play.

**_Harry and Hagrid are walking through King's Cross Station. A couple of people stare at him._**

**_"What're you looking at?"_**

"Tell them, Hagrid!"

**_"Blimey, is that the time? Sorry, Harry I am going to have to leave you. Dumbledore will be wanting his… well he'll be wanting to see me. Here's your ticket. Stick to it, Harry, it's very important. Stick to your ticket."_**

**_"Platform 9 ¾? But Hagrid, there must be a mistake, this says Platform 9 ¾, there's no such thing, is there?"_**

"I think Hagrid forgot to tell you one tiny little detail," said Hermione.

**_Harry is pushing his trolley by platforms 9 and 10 until he finds a guard._**

"What are you doing?" moaned James.

**_"Excuse me, sir, can you tell me where I might find Platform 9 and ¾?"_**

**_"Platform 9 and ¾? Think you're being funny do you?"_**

**_"…Every year, packed with Muggles of course."_**

**_"Muggles?"_**

**_"Come on, platform 9 and ¾ this way!"_**

Harry smiled at Molly.

"Oh! Was that me?" grinned Molly. "Hang on, are there 5 kids there?"

Arthur looked shocked.

**_"Alright, Percy you first."_**

**_Percy walks through a wall. Harry looks shocked._**

"He's the eldest?" asked Arthur.

"No," said Hermione. "He's the third oldest."

**_"Fred, you next."_**

**_"He's not Fred, I am!"_**

**_"Honestly, woman you call yourself our mother?"_**

Molly looked embarrassed.

**_"Sorry George."_**

**_"I'm only joking, I am Fred."_**

**_The twins walk through the wall._**

Molly looked embarrassed again.

"They are the twins," said Harry. "Identical to every freckle. Seriously."

"Life would be boring about Fred and George Weasley," said Hermione.

There was another BANG as two boys, who were exactly the same, arrived, looking a little confused. Lily paused the DVD.

"Uhh, you called?" they said together.

"What are you three doing here?" Fred asked Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"And who are these lot?" asked George.

"Well, these are Harry's parents," said Ron. The twins looked a little shocked.

"You know Remus and Sirius, of course," said Hermione. "Younger versions."

"And these…" began Harry.

"Sweet Merlin…" started Fred.

"You have to be…" continued George

"Kidding me?" finished Fred.

"Mini versions of our parents?" said George.

"We deserve an explanation, I think," said Fred.

And Harry, Ron and Hermione went intoan explanation about the movies, the appearances of their parents and how they arrived.

"So, where are you up to?" asked Fred.

"You two have just walked through the barrier," said Ron.

"Are we extremely good-looking?" asked George.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You certainly look identical."

"Can we join you?" asked George.

"Sure," said Ron.

"We have brought some sweets," said Fred, pulling out some toffees. "Care for one?"

"Don't touch those!" said Hermione. "You can't offer Ton-tongue toffees to your parents. They are dangerous!"

"What are you going to do, Granger?" they both said.

"I'll… write home to your mother," she said. She looked over at Molly and then back to the twins. "Your present day mother."

"You wouldn't!" gasped Fred, looking genuinely scared.

"I would," said Hermione.

"OK, they are going away, just don't write to our mother!" said George with an identical look of terror.

"Are you scared of your mum?" laughed James.

"Well, she does love her Howlers," said Ron.

"Shall we continue?" said Lily. She pressed play.

**_"Excuse me!" said Harry._**

**_Mrs Weasley turned around._**

**_"Could you tell me how to… how to…"_**

**_"How to get on to the platform? Yes not to worry, dear, its Ron's first time at Hogwarts as well."_**

**_The film version of Ron smiled._**

"Is that me?" gasped Ron.

**_"Now what you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Do it with a bit of a run, if you're nervous."_**

**_"Good luck."_**

"We have a daughter?" smiled Molly.

"Yep," said Harry.

"Harry's admirer!" said Hermione, nudging Harry who went red.

"And she's?"

"Ginny," said Ron.

**_Harry begins to run at the barrier and keeps running until he notices that he is on Platform 9 and ¾._**

"So let's get this straight," said Fred.

"You walk up to a woman," said George.

"Who you barely know,"

"And ask her about how to get on to a platform?"

"She tells you,"

"To walk straight at a wall."

"And you do it,"

"Without no hesitation?"

"How does that work?" they both said together.

"She looked trustworthy," said Harry. "I work by seeing if people look trustworthy."

"How does it work that you two knew what each other were going to say?" Arthur asked the twins.

"We're twins," they answered together.

**_Harry is sat on a train by himself looking out of the window. Ron enters._**

**_"Excuse me? Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."_**

**_"Not at all."_**

**_Ron sits opposite him._**

**_"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley."_**

**_"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."_**

**_Ron's eyes widen._**

Ron looked away, embarrassed.

**_"So, it's true. I mean, do you really have the… the…"_**

**_"The what?"_**

**_"The scar?"_**

**_"Oh."_**

**_Harry lifts up his fringe._**

**_"Wicked."_**

"Ron Weasley. The King of Tact," said Hermione.

**_"Anything off the trolley dears?"_**

**_"No thanks, I'm all set."_**

**_Ron holds up his sandwiches._**

**_"We'll take the lot."_**

**_Harry takes out some coins._**

**_Harry and Ron are sat in the carriage eating some sweets._**

**_"Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans?"_**

**_"They mean every flavour. There's chocolate and peppermint and there is also spinach, liver and tripe. George swore he got a bogey flavoured one once."_**

"True," said George.

**_Harry holds up some chocolate frogs._**

**_"These aren't real frogs, are they?"_**

**_"It's just a spell. Besides, it's the card you want. Each pack has a famous witch or wizard. I have got about 500 myself."_**

**_The frog jumps on to the window and outside._**

**_"Watch it!"_**

"In my defence it was my first chocolate frog," said Harry.

**_"That's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with."_**

**_"I've got Dumbledore!"_**

**_"I've got about six of him."_**

"How many of those things have you eaten?" gasped Lily.

"They're nice!" said Remus

"You would know, Willy Wonka!" laughed Lily.

"Who is Willy Wonka?" asked everyone except for Lily, Harry and Hermione.

"It's a character from a book about a guy who owns a chocolate factory," said Lily.

**_Dumbledore's face vanishes._**

**_"Hey, he's gone!"_**

**_"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?"_**

**_The screen shows a picture of Scabbers, also known as Peter Pettigrew._**

**_"This is Scabbers, by the way. Pathetic, isn't he?"_**

"Where is he today? Peter?" asked Harry, trying to stay calm and stop his hands from shaking.

"How do you know about Peter?" asked Remus.

"Um, well we know the present day version of you, Remus and you said that you were friends at school," Hermione said, quickly covering for Harry's slip-up.

"Hermione," Harry moaned.

"Not yet," she muttered.

**_"Just a little bit."_**

**_"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?"_**

**_"Yeah!"_**

Fred and George high-fived each other. Hermione rolled her eyes.

**_Ron cleared his throat._**

**_"Sun-"_**

**_Hermione enters._**

**_"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."_**

**_"No."_**

"Is that supposed to be me?" asked Hermione. Ron laughed.

"Alice Longbottom has always said that she likes the name Neville," said Lily.

**_"Oh! Are you doing magic? Let's see then."_**

**_"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_**

**_The Bertie Botts box comes off Scabber's head._**

Fred and George laughed. Ron went red.

**_"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me."_**

**_Hermione sits opposite Harry and points her wand at his glasses._**

"Not the most comfortable moment," said Harry.

**_"For example. Occulus Reparo!"_**

**_Harry's glasses are repaired. He takes off his glasses, looks at them and puts them back on again._**

**_"That's better, isn't it? Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!"_**

"Thanks for confirming that, Hermione!" said Harry.

**_"I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"_**

**_"Ron Weasley."_**

**_"Pleasure."_**

"I don't think it was, really," said Ron.

**_"You two'd better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon."_**

**_Hermione goes to walk out and turns back again._**

**_"You've got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know? Just there."_**

**_She points to the side of her nose. Ron rubs his nose._**

Lily paused the TV. So, this Neville that you were helping, Hermione. Out of interest, what's his surname?"

"Longbottom," said Hermione. "His full name is Neville Longbottom."

There was another BANG as Neville appeared with Luna.

"Hello!" said Luna brightly.

"Neville? Luna?" said Hermione. "How did you get here?"

"Well I heard someone say my name and I felt myself vanishing," said Neville. "I grabbed Luna's hand so I'd have someone to travel with, you know what I am like and now we are here."

"These are Harry's parents, these are Mr and Mrs Weasley but younger versions, these are younger versions of Remus and Sirius and you know about the rest of us," said Hermione indicating her, Harry, Ron, Fred and George.

"Your mum said that she likes the name Neville," said Lily.

"Uhh, yeah," said Neville, fidgeting a little. "The thing is…"

"You don't have to say if you don't want to," said Hermione.

"It's fine," said Neville. "When I was one, Bellatrix Lestrange tortured my parents for information, but they didn't give in to him and refused to say anything. It had a really bad effect on them and they are currently in St. Mungo's."

"No…" said James, looking shocked.

"My cousin," muttered Sirius. "I hate her even more now."

"You must be very proud to be their son, Neville," said Lily.

"Yeah," said Neville.

James whispered something to Remus, to which Remus replied "Prongs, not yet, ok?"

"Anyway," said Luna. "What is happening?"

And again, everyone began to explain.


	10. The Sorting Hat

"Finally, you met Ron and Hermione," said James. "So I take it that you became friends from the first day?"

"Well, not exactly," said Ron.

"It's night time. Looks like we have arrived," said Hermione.

**_"First years! This way please! Come on now, first years, don't be shy. Come on now, hurry up!"_**

"It's Hagrid!" smiled Sirius.

"No!" said Lily is mock surprise.

**_"Hello Harry!"_**

**_"Hi, Hagrid."_**

**_"Woah!"_**

"Again, Ronald Weasley, the king of tact!" said Hermione.

**_"Come on! This way to the boats now, follow me!"_**

**_A number of boats travel across the lake, with the children all gasping at the sight of the castle._**

"I will never forget that view," sighed Sirius.

**_On a staircase, Professor McGonagall waits on a higher balcony as the group of first years gather on the stairs in front of her._**

**_"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."_**

"I love the tone of hatred in her voice when she said Slytherin," said James.

**_"Now while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup."_**

**_A toad croaks on the floor._**

**_"Trevor!"_**

**_Neville picks up Trevor and stands back into the crowd._**

"Oh dear," laughed Neville. Luna smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

**_"Sorry."_**

**_"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily."_**

**_McGonagall exits._**

**_"So it's true then. What they are saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."_**

"I take it that is ferret face?" said Ron.

**_"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."_**

Sirius sniggered at the same time as Ron did on the movie.

**_"Think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask you yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley."_**

Ron, Fred and George fidgeted at the reference that his family isn't very well off and Molly and Arthur looked down.

**_"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to find yourself making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."_**

**_Harry looks down at Malfoy's outstretched hand and back to his face._**

**_"I think I can find who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."_**

"Well said, Harry!" said Remus.

**_He glares at Harry. McGonagall taps Malfoy on the shoulder with her parchment and he glares at him again and goes back to stand with Crabbe and Goyle._**

**_"We're ready for you now. Follow me."_**

**_They all walk down the middle aisle to the Great Hall._**

"That is amazing," said Lily.

**_"It's not real, the ceiling. It's bewitched to make it look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."_**

"What a swot," said Ron. Hermione hit him round the head.

"You know you said that to Pansy Parkinson?" said Harry.

**_"Will you wait along here please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."_**

**_"I have a few start of term messages I wish to announce. The first year please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students."_**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George all whistled innocently. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Arthur and Molly all raised their eyebrows.

**_"And our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you,"_**

"Is that Filch?" laughed Ron.

**_"That the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds, for everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."_**

Harry, Ron and Hermione avoided Harry and Ron's parents' eyes.

"You're joking?" sighed Molly.

"Oh no, wait for the part with the troll," said Fred.

"Fred!" growled Ron.

**_"Thank you."_**

**_"Now when I call your name, you will come forward and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger!"_**

**_"Oh no. Okay, relax."_**

**_"Mental, that one, I'm telling you."_**

Hermione glared at Ron.

**_The sorting hat is placed on Hermione's head._**

**_"Hm, right then. Oh, right, ok. Gryffindor!"_**

**_The Weasleys all stand up and cheer._**

Everyone smiles proudly.

"And there we are," said George. "We are very good looking aren't we?"

"Nah, I'm still better looking," said Fred.

**_"Draco Malfoy!"_**

Sirius raises his eyebrows.

**_The sorting hat barely touches Malfoy's head._**

**_"Slytherin!"_**

The Slytherins all cheer. Malfoy sits with the Slytherins.

**_"There's not a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."_**

"True," said James.

**_"Susan Bones."_**

**_Harry looks around the hall and he catches Professor Snape's eye._**

**_"Agh!"_**

**_Harry touches his scar._**

**_"Harry, what is it?"_**

**_"Nothing. Nothing. I'm fine."_**

"He looks like Snape," said Remus.

"I… I think it is. Who else would look like him and look at Harry like that?" said James.

"What did he do that made your scar hurt, Harry?" demanded Sirius.

"He didn't do anything. Honestly," Harry said.

**_"I know. Hufflepuff!"_**

**_The Hufflepuff table cheer._**

**_"Ronald Weasley."_**

Ron smiled.

**_Ron looks terrified as he goes to sit down._**

**_"Ah!"_**

**_Ron jumps as McGonagall pulls her hand away from the hat in surprise._**

**_"Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!"_**

**_Ron sighs with relief as he goes to sit with the Weasleys. Harry smiles._**

Harry suddenly realised something. He never told even Ron and Hermione that the sorting hat was going to put him into Slytherin. Hopefully that part wouldn't be included.

**_"Harry Potter!"_**

**_Dumbledore sits forward at the mention of Harry's name. Harry walks forward with whispering around him._**

"Gryffindor!" shouted James.

**_"Hm, difficult, very difficult."_**

"What?" said Ron and Hermione in surprise.

**_"Plenty of courage I see."_**

"So Gryffindor," said Neville. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

**_"Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, with a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"_**

"Um, Gryffindor?" suggested James.

**_"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."_**

"Definitely not," said Sirius.

**_"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure?"_**

Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna stared at Harry in shock. He avoided their eyes.

**_"You could be great you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness. No doubt about that. No?"_**

"What was the hat thinking?" asked Luna. "He gets it wrong, sometimes."

**_"Please. Anything but Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin."_**

**_"Well if you're sure. Better be… Gryffindor!"_**

Harry sighed and leant back into his seat. He felt everyone looking at him in understandable shock.

**_Harry goes to the Gryffindor table, shaking hands with everyone. He catches Dumbledore's eye. Dumbledore smiles and raises his goblet._**

"Ha ha, Dumbledore was clapping more than he did for the other first years," smiled Sirius.

**_McGonagall tapped her fork against her goblet._**

**_"Your attention, please."_**

**_Dumbledore stands up and holds up his arms._**

**_"Let the feast begin."_**

**_Lots of food appeared on the tables._**

Ron and Sirius' stomachs rumbled loudly and Lily and Hermione both rolled their eyes.

**_Everyone tucks into the food._**

**_"I'm half and half. My dad's a muggle. Mam's a witch_**. **_Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out."_**

"The Irish accent means," said Fred.

"That it must be Seamus," said George.

**_"Say, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"_**

**_"What does he teach?"_**

**_"Potions."_**

"He teaches Potions?" groaned Sirius.

**"****_Though everyone knows that it's the dark arts that he fancies."_**

"He sure does," said James.

**_"He's been after Quirrell's job for years."_**

**_Ron finishes off a chicken leg._**

"Here we go," said Ron.

**_He goes to take another one and Nearly Headless Nick's head comes up through the plate._**

Lily jumps in surprise.

**_"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor!"_**

"I like Sir Nicholas!" smiled Hermione.

**_Suddenly lots of ghosts go through the walls. The Grey Lady glides through the wall and Fat Friar comes up through the floor. The Bloody Baron flies over the Slytherin table._**

**_"Look! It's the Bloody Baron!"_**

"The only guy who can control Peeves," said Ron.

"Peeves hasn't appeared in the film yet," said Neville, looking confused.

**_"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?"_**

**_"Dismal. Once again my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied."_**

**_"I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"_**

**_"I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind."_**

**_"Nearly Headless? How can you be Nearly Headless?"_**

**_"Like this!"_**

**_He pulls his ear and allows his head to hang on by a thread._**

Everyone in the room looked away in disgust.

"And you say I have trouble with tact!" said Ron. "'How can you be nearly headless?'"

"I was curious," protested Hermione.

**_Some prefects are leading the first year students to their common rooms. _**

**_"Gryffindors, follow me. Keep up now, thank you."_**

"So, that's our third oldest?" confirmed Arthur.

"Yep," said Ron. "That's Percy."

**_"Ravenclaws, follow me. This way."_**

**_"This is the most direct path to the dormitories. And keep an eye on the staircases, they like to change."_**

**_The screen shows a view of the staircases moving with some people climbing the stairs._**

**_"Keep up please and follow me. Quickly, come on! _**

**_"That picture's moving!"_**

**_"Look at that one, Harry!"_**

**_"Ron, I think she fancies you!"_**

**_"Oh look! Who's that girl?"_**

**_"Welcome to Hogwarts!"_**

"Those portraits will never fail to amaze me," said Lily.

"Why?" said Arthur.

"Well, in the Muggle world, people in the photos just stay put," said Hermione.

"Fascinating!" gasped Arthur.

**_The Gryffindors, led by Percy, arrive at a portrait with a picture of the Fat Lady on it._**

**_"Password?"_**

**_"Caput Draconis."_**

**_The door opens and the group all go into the common room._**

**_"Gather around here. This is the Gryffindor common room. Boys, your dormitories are up the stairs to the left, girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up."_**

"The common room looks nice," said Luna. "But the Ravenclaw common room is great too."

**_Its midnight and all of the boys except Harry are asleep in the dormitory. Harry sits by the window with Hedwig next to him. He strokes her and looks out of the window._**

Lily paused the DVD.

"It's strange that you were almost sorted into Slytherin, Harry," she said.

"It's lucky that the sorting hat listened to me when I said that I didn't want to be in Slytherin," said Harry.

"Right then, are we ready to watch the next part?" asked Lily.


End file.
